Teen Titans Drama
by HamsterRox
Summary: The teen titans have been attacked by a new enemy, Robin and Starfire get trapped in a cave together and find a friend who could help them, or could maybe hurt them.
1. Abyss

**AN:** **This is my first fan fic so please review! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled as she watched him fall into the abyss. There was nothing that they could do everyone was either unconscious or too weak to do anything. It had seemed like a good day, how could this happen?

**Flashback to this morning**

**Starfire woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She flew downstairs to find everyone eating. Cyborg was eating like a vacuum cleaner. Beast Boy was eating tofu like usual. Even Raven looked happy. Robin was there eating normally his head came up as Starfire came in. "Hey, Starfire good morning!" **

**She smiled "It is too a good morning" She stopped looked around "Where is Terra?" Robin looked up again.**

"**Terra, left for a special mission. She has gone to see the Titans East."**

"**Ok, then this is her first lone mission?"**

"**Well I wanted to go with her, but Robin said no!" BB said hanging his head. **

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**Everyone stood up.**

"**Titans Trouble!" Robin said. He ran for the door. **

"**AWWWW! I didn't get to finish my waffles!" Cyborg said.**

"**That was your fifth helping." Raven said floating towards the door.**

"**I KNOW! I barley got any!"**

**When they got there, a giant monster made only out of jagged rock was smashing the city.**

**"Is that cinderblock?" Starfire said looking at the rock that looked different than there other enemy.**

**"No, cinderblocks in jail." Robin replied. "TITANS GO!"**

**The monster held up is giant fists and banged them against the ground. Rocks flew everywhere knocking everyone out. Robin got up ready to fight. The rock dude smashed the ground again this time the ground split out from underneath Robin. He fell fast. "ROBIN!" Starfire yelled.**

**End flashback.**

Robin was falling fast. Starfire looked around, everyone was unconscious it was only her. But she was too weak. "Noooooo… Robin." Then before she knew it she was angry. Her eyes turned green and she suddenly had power. She still couldn't fly so she did what she could only do. She jumped off the cliff.

**AN: So there's the first chapter. Sorry that's so short, but its kind of the intro the story! I'll try to post chapters often, but I don't have complete access to a computer. Please review! **


	2. Rock Monster Revenge

"Robin! Robin! Wake up!" Starfire said. They were lying on the ground of the Abyss. Starfire had only just caught Robin before he hit the ground, but she hit it full force, being a Tamaranean she was strong and only slightly got hurt. Robin had gotten knocked out while falling, a rock had hit him.

He started to wake up. "Starfire…" he sat up. "Where are we?" Robin was full alert now. He got up. Then fell down.

"Robin! You are still weak…rest." Starfire said trying to calm him down.

"Where is Cyborg or Raven, BB?" He looked at Starfire.

A tear went down her face. "I don't know." Robin realized he was frightening her. He wiped the tear off her face.

"It's going to be alright.

**Back with the other Titans**

Cyborg woke up and looked around. The rock monster had vanished and his friends where all scattered out on the ground. He saw Beast Boy, Raven… 'Where are Robin and Starfire?' he thought. He got up and walked over to Beast Boy and Raven, he tried to wake them up but couldn't. So he picked them both up and carried them to the tower.

**With Robin and Starfire**

Robin gained energy quickly and was trying to figure a way out. Starfire on the other hand, had used all her power and energy on trying to save Robin as they fell.

"Our best bet is to wait for your energy to come back… but then we will be vulnerable to the things that are down here." Robin said debating with himself. There was a sound. Like a rock falling down.

_Rumble_

Robin spun around to see a girl. She has bright blue eyes and long blond hair.

**With the other Titans**

Beast Boy woke up and found him self on the sofa in the Titans tower. He looked around. Raven was sprawled out on the other side of the sofa and looked unconscious. He stood up and walked around everything seemed quiet. He had so many questions. 'Where were Cyborg, Starfire and Robin? Why was he unconscious? How did he get back into the tower?' he thought. Just then Cyborg walked in.

"Hey Beast Boy, your alright!" Cyborg walked over to Raven. "She still isn't awake?" His voice went down to a whisper. "BB, this is the prefect opportunity!" He took out a sharpie and held it up. "Haha!" He took the cap off and was about to draw a mustache when… Raven eyes grew red, she flew up into the air and looked like a demon.

"Don't even think about it!" Raven said evilly.

Cyborg dropped the sharpie. "What are you talking about?" He said then whistled innocently.

"Where are Starfire and Robin?" Beast Boy said spinning his head around.

"No clue. They weren't there when I woke up from the battle." Cyborg said. "Raven can you tell where they are?"

"Ravens eyes when back to normal and she flew back down to the ground. "Let me see." She put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. Blackness surrounded her as she was getting an image something happened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she fell over.

"Raven, are you ok?" Beast Boy and Cyborg said. "What did you see?"

"I saw that the rock monster smashed a hole after we where all unconscious. Robin fell and Starfire jumped in after to save him… I don't think she could fly. She looked to weak…" Raven looked up from the ground. "I don't know if she made it, I can't see anything passed the hole." They all looked sad.

"What about the rock monster do you know where he is?" Cyborg asked.

"Yea, we might want to move from this spot."

"Wh-" Beast Boy started. Then there was a rumble the ground opened up into a whole and every started to fall. Raven flew up. And Beast Boy morphed in a pterodactyl and caught Cyborg.

"Thanks, BB" Cyborg said.

The rock monster came up from the ground and it boulder looking hands closed around Raven. She struggled but couldn't get lose. Beast Boy couldn't morph to help if he did, Cyborg would go down. Cyborg's hand turned into a cannon and he shot the rock monsters hand off. The rock hand fell, Raven was still in it and she couldn't escape.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said. Beast Boy shot into the hole with Cyborg still in his claws, the hole closed behind him.

**AN: That's the second chapter! Please Review!**


	3. find a way out

Robin smiled "Terra! You're here!" Starfire turned around and her eyes lit up then looked confused.

"Terra?" The girl smiled.

"Yea, so what are you guys doing down here?" Terra said a confused look on her face.

"We have a new enemy. Brickface. He smashed a hole in the earth and we fell down here." Robin explained "Why are you here? What about the Titans East?"

"Well, when I got there everything was ok, they had everything planed out and they were working well. Bumblebee is a good leader; the whole time she was making sure everything was in tip top shape. I wanted to practice my fighting skills alone so, I found an entrance to the cave and I have been practicing since."

"Well it's a good thing you found us here! Do you know the exit to the cave?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the exit is this way." Terra said pointing to the direction she had come. She started walking then turned around. "You guys coming?"

"We would but Starfire is powerless right now." Robin said looking at Starfire with concern.

"I shall not stop you; we need our friend to help us out of this place of darkness…a cave you called it." Starfire said getting up she almost fell when Robin caught her and helped her stand.

"Are you alright Star?" Robin said. Starfire nodded.

"Then it's settled, lets go." Terra walked the way that they had came and vanished behind the rocks ahead.

Robin led Starfire towards the rocks also and then Starfire stopped him. "Robin, I do have an uneasy feeling.

"It's probably because you're so drained of your power. Come on" Starfire uneasily let him lead her into the place that Terra had disappeared behind.

**With the other Titans**

"Ay! There's a butt in my face!" Cyborg tried to yell, but it came as a whisper.

"Oops, sorry Cyborg" Beast Boy replied getting off. He morphed into a blood hound and sniffed around, then morphed back. "I smell Raven this way!" He started running toward a cave hole. Raven came out of the hole.

"Who are you looking for?" Raven asked staring at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"You." Cyborg said.

"Well here I am!" Raven said looking around. "Where is here?"

"Well we are in a cave so, we should probably look for a way out." Beast Boy said.

"DUH. Dude, you must stop being so…so…so-" Cyborg started looking for another word.

"Stupid." Raven helped.

"HEY! I am not stupid! I prefer selectively smart." Beast Boy replied back.

"Let's stop talking about Beast Boy and get out of here!" Cyborg said. "My tracers say that we aren't the only one down here! I think we should go that way."

"Why" Beast Boy asked

"Because, if we go the other way we are going to be attacked by Brickface." Cyborg said. "Beast Boy, don't freak out, but I think you should move." Raven Started to fly towards the exit.

"COME ON!" She said. Beast Boy turned around and saw a rock thing.

"BRICKFACE!" He yelled backing up. He morphed into a pterodactyl, picked up Cyborg and flew of f behind.

After they were gone a girl came, out her green eyes glaring.


	4. Ice Queen?

The girl stopped her green eyes glaring. "Well this is going to be fun"

**With Starfire and Robin**

"Starfire, easy take it easy." Robin said. "Terra is there anyway you could go slower?"  
>"Not if you want to get out" she replied.<br>They walked on till they reached a dead end."the end." Terra said her back to them.  
>"What? A dead end?" Robin asked.<br>"no, the end. Of your life." she said.  
>"Terra?"<br>"You fool!" the girl in front of them spun around her eyes red. "I am not Terra!" her form was changing. The girls hair turned as blue as the sky her skin peach. She wore a green cropped shirt and long pants. She flipped her hair. "I am Breeze, master of Ice"  
>Robin stepped in front of Starfire. "Why did you lead us here?"<br>"because Robin" She smiled "ahhhhhhhhg" sharp ice blocks came out of the ground surrounding Robin like a ice cage. "You are done for, as for you little girlfriend."  
>"No, Starfire!" Robin yelled. Breeze picked her up. And put her in a corner and soon ice was surrounding her also, the whole time Starfire had been knocked out. The ice that surrounded her turned sharp if she moved then they would Hurt her, which mean't if she woke up...<br>"Have fun Robin." Breeze said she walked off.

**Back with the other titans**

"Cy, where are we?" Beast Boy whinned.  
>"Let's see, according to my traceres we are... Lost" Cyborg said.<br>"HELP! HELP!" Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around and looked at Raven.  
>"Hey, it wasn't me, you will only hear me cry for help when I have dreams about unicorns." Raven said. "Thoughs blasted unicorns!" she muttered to herself.<br>"Help! Help!"  
>"it's coming from this way!" Beast Boy yelled heading to the direction he had pointed to.<br>"Help! Help!"  
>"that voice sounds lik-" Raven started to say. as they walked in the room they saw Robin in an ice cage.<br>"Titans!" Robin said as they ran over. "Help me later, help Starfire first" he said looking at her.  
>"Starfire?" Raven said. Raven had already saw Starfire and was over there. Her hand turned a glowing black and she stuck her hand inside the ice and took Starfire's hand. Now Starfire was glowing black. Raven pulled and Starfire came out.<br>"Starfire!" Raven said as he ran over. The other titans had gotten him out while Raven was helping Starfire. He got to her. With her eyes closed she looked like she was sleeping. Robin though she looked so cute like that. Her eyes open and she smiled. "Robin?"

**AN: so that chapter I think is my fav. Yes its short sorry. By the way I OWN BREEZE. I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. Awww RobinXStarfire! 3!  
>Please review!<strong>


	5. AN

**AN: Yes this is just an author's note sorry! But I am just wondering how many people like this story and want me to continue it? I'm sorry I'm not going to waste my time on a story that has no interesting plot. Please Review! If you want me to have this story keep going than Review what you like about the story. If you don't want me to keep going then please tell me what kind of story you would like me 2 do! Also if you want you can give me some ideas. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ok I am to keep going thx for reviewing! Please more reviews and I will answer questions in my an next chapter! Also I am doing other story so please check that out**. **I'm sorry this is really short! But I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, I am going to rap this story up, so I need some ideas on how to end it. Also I want 2 do another teen titans… Any Ideas?**

"Robin?" Starfire said smiling "Titans you have founded us in this way, and helped us get freed!"  
>"Yep, she's back to normal I still can't understand her" Raven said.<br>"Titans we have a new enemy. Her name is Breeze, ice powers. Watch your back."  
>"Yes, you probably should watch your back. But I'm not behind you." a voice said. They all looked around. "How touching you guys care for each other!" They all looked up. Sharpe ice was coming right at them.<br>"Oh, joy" Raven said her hand came up and the ice stopped and shot right back at Breeze. She jumped off the walls of the cave and landed of the ground she got up and flipped her ice blue hair back. "That outfit, is so depressing Raven."  
>"That is the point. Now back off before you figure out what Ice-Creamed means." she said glaring at Breeze.<br>"Raven! That was horrible!" Beast Boy said walking in the middle of them.  
>"Beast Boy NOT NOW!" Ravens hands went into fists. Beast boy back up really fast and went running in the other direction<br>"I don't want to be cursed NO!"  
>Raven hands shot up and so did the part of the ground she shot it at Breeze and she got it full blast. Raven smiled evilly "Take that!"<br>She was thrown across the cave. Breeze had turned into water went the rocks hit and somehow gotten behind Raven.  
>"Hey Robin do you have any popcorn?" Beast Boy said watching the battle.<br>Raven got up and looked at the other titans. "You guys just going to stand there? Or are you going to help me?"  
>"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and they went into battle.<br>Beast Boy morphed into a dinosaur hit his head on the top of the cave and morphed back. "Well then" he said. And turned into a bat and flew at Breeze at full blast, Breeze flicked him off but at the last second he turned into a lion and bit her arm. She pulled her arm back.  
>"Beast boy was that the best idea?" Cyborg asked.<br>"Why?" Beast Boy said as he turned backs round. Breezes eyes had gone back to red and she threw icicles at him. "Oh, that why" he started running.  
>Raven flew over and sent the icicles back at Breeze.<br>"What is your problem?" Breeze asked.  
>"Uh, you." Raven said.<br>"Nice. But I'm done with you guys good bye." she turned around and walked off. Starfire watched her walk off. Was she limping? she is! Starfire walked over to Robin. "She's limping, she whispered.  
>"I see." he shot a boomerang at breeze and she fell. "come on go get her." Robin said. Starfire walked over and picked her up. Why wasn't she trying to get up?<p>

"Robin, she's dead."

**An: Yea, ok so I am a little evil, I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys! I NEED IDEAS! On a new story and to wrap up this story! I also want 2 add so i dont get any mean reviews is that, she's not really dead. you'll find out want happens next chapter! yea i gave you a hint!**

**-HamsterRox**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I love the reviews! They r awesome! Ok so I wanted to have a shout out to a person who reviewed almost every chap! BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 Thanks for reviewing! You want to be included in the next A/N then I suggest you REVIEW! I will name everyone who reviews for the next chapter! ( I will not update if there are no reviews) And TELL your friends to review! YEA. So I don't think that this is the last chapter, I will have a few more so! On to the chapter!**

**-HamsterRox**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

><p>"Robin she's dead."<p>

"She can't be dead! All I did was hit her with my boomerang." He ran over.

"Well then check that of her pulse." Starfire said. Robin put his fingers on her neck.

"There's a pulse, Star. It's just faint." Robin said relief in his eyes.

Starfire came over and checked her pulse. "Robin, there is nothing there." She said taking her fingers of.

"But, I can feel it!" Robin was yelling now.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven all came over. "Robin there is nothing there." Cyborg said and Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire nodded in agreement.

Cyborg slung Breeze over his shoulder and started walking to the opening in the wall that the battle before had caused.

"Great. Great. Criminals don't die that go to jail!" Beast Boy muttered as he morphed into a bird and flew out. As everyone departed there was only Starfire and Robin left.

"Robin… Are you alright?" Starfire said coming closer to him.

"Stay back! I think I'm losing it!" Robin said as he stood up. "I know that I felt her presence. Its still there."

"Maybe it's a trick." Starfire asked looking at Robin with worried eyes.

"Robin looked up. "That's Right! She is the master of ice. That's all we know but she could have other powers! Like not breathing for instance?"

Starfire looked worried. "Then if she's faking it…Then the other Titans could use our assistance!"

Robin, who had fell back on the ground shot up. "Your right they could be in trouble! Come on! Running faster than they had though in there life they made it to the titans tower. It seemed alright. Everything seemed fine.

"Cyborg? Raven? Beast Boy?" Robin called out hoping for an answer.

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

Robin and Starfire both smiled when there three friends came out unharmed. "Where's Breeze?"

"Robin for the last time she is dea-"

"NO, the master of Ice has not died. She is faking it." Starfire said standing up for Robin.

"Starfire? Why do you believe him now? You felt her pulse." Cyborg said.

"Robin is telling the truth." Starfire said. "She doesn't have a pulse. Because she can make it go away."

"We don't know very much about Breeze. She might have other powers." Robin said.

Beast Boy jumped up. "Well I don't think anyone though about that. Lets go and check on her."

They all traveled down to the jail cell they have in the bottom of the Teen Titans tower. They opened it up to find no one in the cell.

"She escaped!" Beast Boy shouted.

"No duh, Beast boy!" Raven remarked at Beast Boy stupid remark.

"Where could she have gone?" Robin asked himself.

"Uh, Why don't you look up?" A voice above him replied.

Everyone looked up and Breeze jumped back down. "Yea, I do have other powers, but that would be foolish of me to tell you all of them." She shot an Icicle at Starfire knocking her to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. He ran over to her. "Man! You get hurt a lot!"

"Robin I'm fine." She pulled the icicle from her arm. "Its fine it's just water." Starfire threw the icicle and it hit the cage cell wall.

"Missed me! Breeze yelled laughing a crackling laugh.

**(A/N: and as they say in all the movies…)** "I wasn't aiming for you." Starfire replied smiling. Apparently there was a button on the wall. And the cage swung shut. Leaving Breeze trapped in side. "You didn't relies at all that we lured you into the cage did you?"

Breeze smiled "Well played. Well I guess this is good bye."

"Why we aren't going anywhere." Robin shouted out.

"Yes, you may not be going anywhere, but I am." Breeze replied.

The titans all stood guard outside the cage. "You can't escape again." Beast Boy said.

"Can't I?" Breeze sunk into the earth floor blow her and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Raven asked dumbstruck.

"We underestimated our opponent." Robin said. "Come on Titans! Cyborg, set up the security system make sure no else is in this tower."

"OK!"

With that the titans left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is going to be an epilogue! I was thinking while I was writing this just to finish it up. I'll do an epilogue so just to let you know. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND REVIEW SOME MORE! I need everyone who reads this story to review. You know you can review without logging in right? Well what ever. Did that sound dispirit? Well im not!**

**OH YEA **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**-HamsterRox **


	8. A loving Ending

**BonniaFeltontoolazytologin, was the only one who reviewed, so the ending isn't gonna be that good.**

* * *

><p>"We underestimated her," Robin said getting out of the car. "But I pin pointed her to this spot. Hope for the best!"<p>

Starfire got out as well. "Robin. I see the Breeze we are after." Robin looked at her, and to the direction she pointed too.

"Oh, well that was easy," Robin snuck around the corner and the other titans, came after. Breeze was talking to this man, we dressed all in black, with 2 slits in the mask for his eyes. Robin and the gang could hear mostly what they were saying.

"The Teen Titans are no match to you, oh great Blathon," she smiled. "In fact I brought them to you," Robin stood up and shouted.

"You never brought us, and we are going to put you both behind bars," Robin smiled, as he threatened them.

"I don't think so," Breeze shouted the word 'Transform' and turned into a giant blue dragon. "You Teen Titans, have still under estimated me and for that you will pay. Blathon is my master and he is the greatest ever. You shouldn't even look at him. That would be a horrible thing to do," Breeze shot a breath of fire at Robin, who dodged it.

"Breeze I may never see why you really what to hurt us. But why?" Robin asked looking up at the giant blue dragon. "Why do you hate us?"

Breeze stopped. She lowered her head. "You were my best friend in grade school Robin," Then she pointed at Starfire. "Then SHE moved here and you became friends with her, you even dropped out of school!" She raised her head. "I shall never forgive you for leaving me, or being friends with her. After you left, everyone teased me and said, that I make all the guys run away. It hurt me. You would never understand. You were my first love Robin. And YOU broke my heart," Breeze grabbed Starfire with her hand-claws and raised her up. "I guess you can say that I'm still in love with you, so I can't hurt you. But I can hurt the whole reason we are all in this mess."

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled. He grabbed his boomerang and threw it at Breeze's hand-claw. The claws dropped Starfire and she flew down towards the ground. Breeze yelled and got down on all four legs. She blew fire at Breeze and then charged.

Robin was about to help, but he got hit in the side. He looked up to see Blathon above him. "You shall not help her, but watch her dye along with your friends," Robin looked behind him to see that the other Titans were fighting other creatures. Each with power. Robin tried to get up but Blathon held him down. "Robin, shall not help! Robin shall die as well. It's for Breezes own good. She obsesses over you too much."

"No Blathon! You shall not hurt him! I heard you," Breeze said before attacking Blathon. "We had an agreement and you broke it. So now you die," With a single blow she burned Blathon up. He was gone. "You see what I can do? Well now it's your turn," Breeze said to Starfire. Breeze pinned Starfire down, her hot breath on Starfire's face.

"ROBIN!?" Robin swooped in with a sword that came out of nowhere then stabbed it through Breeze.

"You are done Breeze you shall not hurt anyone again. And just to put the recorded straight, I never loved you. I love Starfire"

Breeze shrunk back into a human. A sword through her belly. Her eyes were big and wet.

"No. This can't be," her eyes rolled into her head and she fell backwards. Starfire stood up, and walked over to him. The other Titans came up as well.

"So it's over, then."

Starfire looked at Robin. "Robin, is what that your said true?"

Robin blushed. "Yes-s," Starfire jumped on him.

"That is true to me as well. I love you Robin,"

"I love you too," Robin said. The other titans watched.

"Aw, that's so cute," Everyone turned to look at Raven. "What?" They all laughed and went walked back to the tower.

Robin and Starfire holding hands the whole way back.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw wasn't that cute. That was a better chapter than I thought. Hmm. Anyway, that's the end, so review! Thanks for keeping up with the story. Check my profile for more stories and take the poll. Hope you liked this story. Bye!<strong>

**~HamsterRox**


End file.
